This application relates to systems, devices, and processes that use aperture-based optimization techniques.
Volumetric modulated arc therapy (VMAT) is a radiation therapy treatment technique which aims to deliver highly conformal radiation treatment. In a VMAT treatment process, a treatment gantry rotates around the patient while a radiation beam dynamically changes its aperture shape and associated intensity. VMAT is becoming a major treatment modality for cancer radiotherapy. VMAT requires less treatment time and fewer monitor units (MU) than Intensity Modulated Radiation Therapy (IMRT) techniques. Moreover, VMAT has the ability to deliver a more conformal dose to targets and lower dose to organs at risk (OARs). However, a VMAT treatment plan may include the full 360° of beam directions for optimization, which may take several hours with heuristic-based methods to optimize a plan.